Kakuma Oushou
(Goalkeeper) |element=Earth |seiyuu= Tetsu Inada |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime= Episode 015 Episode 021 (GO)}} Kakuma Oushou ( ) is the commentator for the Football Frontier tournament in the original series, the Holy Road tournament in the GO series, and the Football Frontier International Vision 2 tournament in the Galaxy series. Plot Season 1 He is the one who usually commentates the matches for the Football Frontier, but in the ceremony for the Football Frontier it was revealed that his son, Kakuma Keita, was the one who told him everything about Raimon to say. Season 3 In season 3, Oushou appeared again in episode 91, riding in a taxi in Liocott Island, saying that Liocott Island was a very beautiful island, but that it was too bad that he won't be the one to commentate the matches for the Football Frontier International. Later in the plot, he was passing by the match between Orpheus and Team K, which had a few members from Inazuma Japan playing as members of Orpheus, so he decided to provide a commentary for that match. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' He appeared in episode 21, where he commentated for the Holy Road ceremony. After that, he commentated all the Holy Road national matches. Commentated matches The following are the matches he commentated in the original series: *Teikoku Gakuen Vs. Unknown Team *Raimon Vs. Sengoku Igajima *Raimon Vs. Senbayama *Kidokawa Seishuu Vs. Unknown Team *Raimon Vs. Kidokawa Seishuu *Zeus Vs. Unknown Team *Zeus Vs. Caribbean *Raimon Vs. Zeus *Zeus Vs. Ogre (Movie) *Raimon Vs. Ogre (Movie) *Fire Dragon Vs. Unknown Team *Fire Dragon Vs. Unknown Team *Inazuma Japan Vs. Big Waves *Inazuma Japan Vs. Desert Lion *Inazuma Japan Vs. Fire Dragon *Orpheus Vs. Team K *Inazuma Japan Vs. Team Garshield The following are the matches that he commentated in GO: *Raimon Vs. Gassan Kunimitsu *Raimon Vs. Hakuren *Raimon Vs. Kidokawa Seishuu *Raimon Vs. Genei Gakuen *Raimon Vs. Arakumo Gakuen *Raimon Vs. Seidouzan *Raimon Vs. Dragonlink *USA Vs. Japan *Shinsei Inazuma Japan VS. Inazuma Legend Japan *Shinsei Inazuma Japan VS. Destructchers *Inazuma Japan Vs. Teikoku Gakuen *Inazuma Japan Vs. Fire Dragon *Inazuma Japan Vs. Big Waves *Inazuma Japan Vs. Shamshir *Inazuma Japan Vs. Mach Tiger *Inazuma Japan Vs. Storm Wolf *Inazuma Best Eleven Vs. Inazuma Battle Eleven Relationships *'Kakuma Keita' (Son) *'Kakuma Ayumu' (Son) Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= *'GP': 170 *'TP': 113 *'Kick': 66 *'Dribbling': 64 *'Block': 104 *'Catch': 149 *'Technique': 116 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 109 *'Lucky': 123 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= *'GP': 170 *'TP': 113 *'Kick': 66 *'Dribbling': 64 *'Block': 104 *'Catch': 149 *'Technique': 116 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 109 *'Lucky': 123 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (L5 Heroes only) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (L5 Heroes only) Game exclusive teams Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Inazumachou Chounaikai' *'Comical Megane' Trivia *He appears in Danball Senki as the commentator of "Akihabara Kingdom" and "B. C. Extras" (Big City Extras), which is a Cosplay and LBX tournament. *The password for scouting him in Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone is じっきょうのおに (Jikkyou no Oni). *Despite being a goalkeeper in the GO games his kick stat is higher. Category:Commentators Category:Scout characters Category:GO characters Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Galaxy characters